dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Withermere
Withermere was a Hyper Dungeon found in Hallowmere during Dragonhollow's Sixth Era and the Hammerlands in the Seventh Era. It was named after the armored wither skeletons who protected its treasures. Unlike its predecessors, the dungeon had many instances that appeared across the land, allowing all residents a chance to raid, conquer, and loot it. =Description= ---- Withermere was a floating island constructed from black and red terracotta, nether quartz ore and netherrack, and nether brick. Its red nether brick surface was ringed by a nether brick fence and dotted with "trees" made from nether wart blocks and lava. A single treasure chest sat on the surface, unique among the five Sixth and Seventh Era Hyper Dungeons in that they were completely undefended meaning raiders could loot them with impunity. A red beacon pierced the center of Withermere. The dungeon's inner chamber featured red nether brick load-bearing columns. A mob spawner was embedded in one of the columns, producing armored wither skeletons that served as the dungeon's defenders. There were two treasure chests within the chamber. Withermere's main treasure room was sealed by bedrock, making it impenetrable from either above or below; raiders had to enter the inner chamber and break through obsidian to reach it. The room contained a beacon, valuable ore blocks, and a treasure chest. A mob spawner producing more armored wither skeletons was inside the treasure room. The dungeon was an exceptional source of red nether brick and nether wart block, both of which were in rather short supply due to the prohibitions on cultivating nether wart in the overworld during the Sixth and Seventh Eras. Along with Thundermere, Withermere was the largest of the “Mere” Hyper Dungeons. =Enemies= ---- Regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. Special enemies were produced from spawners, so their numbers were theoretically limitless until their source was destroyed. =Treasure= ---- There were four treasure chests in Withermere that could generate randomized loot as well as guaranteed valuables in the superstructure of the isle itself. Guaranteed Items Expand/Collapse * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x1 emerald block * x1 gold block * x6 iron block * x141 nether quartz ore * x866 nether wart block * x1120 red nether brick Possible Items Expand/Collapse * Witherington's Monocle * Witherington's Walking Cane * Witherington's Witherer * Basher * Chest of R'hllor * Strayton's Apple * Apple of Discord * Infinimend * Piss Water * Milk of the Poppy * Elixir of Life * Levitation Potion * Haste Potion * Super Speed Potion * Glowing Potion * Slowfall Potion * Bottle o' Enchanting * 1-UP * Join Clan Token * Sweeping Edge III book * Healthy Apple * Cranny Cookie * Sloth's Barding * Sanctuary Teleport Scroll * Wyvern Pointe Teleport Scroll * Marshacre Teleport Scroll * Hammerlea Teleport Scroll * x1 Token * x5 Token * x10 Token * x20 Token * x25 Token * x50 Token * x100 Token * x200 Token =History= ---- On 5E:306, Withermere appeared in the skies above Hyperion Heights for testing as part of the Twilight Project. At some point, a containment breach caused Dungeon Wither Skeletons to wander the outskirts of the base, providing deadly security should anyone happen upon Hyperion's headquarters. The dungeon soon appeared all across Hallowmere in the Sixth Era. HyperSilence originally intended it to challenge groups of adventurers with top-tier gear, but due to the region's hardships of and new policies enacted by Eris, they proved to be extremely difficult bordering on the impossible and even some hardened veterans avoided them altogether. Nevertheless, they remained a worthy challenge to veterans and the earliest method of obtaining a beacon. ]] On 6E:4, Wiz became the first person known to reach Withermere. However, after experiencing the dangers within he abandoned his attempt to raid it and retreat to safety, choosing instead to lead his fellow Scylfings in stealing the beacons of easier Hyper Dungeons. The dungeon was later seen in the Hammerlands. On 7E:29, Tox used a Spawner Spooner purchased in Tortuga to bring one of the Withermere mob spawners back to his Hammerhome residence, where he used it to construct Dragonhollow's first wither farm in the overworld. Though the transformative process stripped the wither skeletons of their unique items, Tox was able to acquire wither skulls in large quantities to be sold at Nether Regions, his shop at the Hammerlea Marketplace. =Gallery= ---- File:2017-09-19_23.59.30.png|Ky raids Withermere File:2017-03-06_02.05.29.png|Withermere in the foggy distance File:2017-10-25 03.48.59.png|At night File:2017-03-03 04.38.09.png|Floating Dungeon Wither Skeleton File:2019-07-18_05.10.21.png|Withermere File:2019-07-18_05.09.59.png|Underside File:2019-07-18_05.05.15.png|Inside the inner chamber File:2019-07-18_05.22.12.png|Treasure room File:2019-07-18_05.04.32.png|sup File:2019-07-18_05.10.55.png|From below File:2019-07-18_05.11.21.png|Topside File:2019-07-18_05.18.18.png|From above File:2019-07-18_05.18.48.png|we ain't seen shit File:2019-07-17_06.04.12.png|Tox's wither farm File:2017-04-25_02.50.00.png|Raided Withermere File:2017-09-19_23.54.54.png|Withermere among floating islands File:2019-07-18_07.25.53.png|Two Withermeres File:2017-02-01_04.11.22.png|At Hyperion Heights alongside Thundermere =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. HyperSilence designed Withermere for the Twilight Project. Tox coined the name Withermere reflective of the enemies that defended the dungeon. The 'mere' suffix is a reference to the first map on which they appeared publicly, Hallowmere. Unlike Hyper Dungeons on previous maps, which were unique and had to be manually placed, Withermere generated naturally via Biome Bundle and had a chance to appear every time new chunks were loaded. HyperSilence intended Withermere to be take on by players in groups with better-than-vanilla gear, but when the server implemented Extra Hard Mode, they became extremely deadly with underwhelming loot, causing many players to avoid them after weighing the risks versus rewards. Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Places Category:Games Category:Floating Islands